Where It Wasn't Supposed to Be
by Eruthiadwen
Summary: Oneshot. It didn't make sense for an elf to love a human. Or a human to cling to hope so foolish. Using prompts with verses from the song "I Found" by Amber Run. Bookverse.


**Summary:** Oneshot. It didn't make sense for an elf to love a human. Or a human to cling to hope so foolish. Using prompts with verses from the song "I Found" by Amber Run. Bookverse.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters in this story nor am I trying to make a profit from this story. Characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. The verses in italics belongs to the song 'I Found' by Amber Run. Credit given to quote from _The Lord of the Rings_ as well.

 **Rated:** K+

A/N: I recommend listening to the song "I Found" by Amber Run. My first thoughts on listening to it were of Aragorn and Arwen and I had to write something from it. This was also not beta'd and was written as is.

* * *

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me... talk some sense to me_

" _Tinúviel! Tinúviel!"_

Only a few months had passed since their first meeting. Yet the words echoed in her head, even as she watched him say farewell to her father. Young even in the eyes of his own race, the man named Aragorn made ready to go out into the wild, to fight the darkness with his own people. He had brought a hope to the Valley even in the face of his own fate that was long needed. Later, Elrond told her of the mirth Aragorn had brought to the elves in his time growing up. A joy they seemed to have forgotten since the passing of Celebrían over the sea.

Much Aragorn had learned under his foster-father Elrond during his time in Rivendell, gaining a wisdom that can only come from the elves. But much he had yet to learn in the ways of men and of the world. Naivety still clung to him, and the rashness of youth.

Aragorn stood by his horse when suddenly he turned to her. "Farewell, Arwen, daughter of Elrond. May we meet again." His grey eyes shone hopeful, and he had a slight smile on his lips.

Arwen dipped her head in parting and some of her dark hair fell from behind her shoulders. "May the stars shine bright on your path." The exchange was formal.

Aragorn gazed at her for a moment longer, as if wishing to say more. But he did not. Without another word, he mounted his horse and rode off up the path with the sons of Elrond, who would escort him to the rangers. There he would take on the title of Chieftain, and face many perils.

Arwen stood on the road until the party was out of sight. She reckoned she would never see the human again. He was but a flicker in the long flame of her life and she did not have reason to think of him again. Though she did wish well for him.

So why did he stay in her mind?

The years passed and Arwen would think back over those few months that she knew him. It had become plain to her at the time that Aragorn had feelings for her, though he never said as much. It was in his eyes that she saw his smitten love. Many an elf had sought to woo her and her heart did not move for them. Many a man had been captivated by her beauty and she did not budge. And it had been the same for him. Yet she could not help but feel curiosity towards the young man, like she had not felt previously for a son of man. They had talked, from time to time, in the short span before he left. He seemed different than most from their conversations. He made her laugh like no one had before in his antics and jokes. He sought to genuinely know her soul, her mind, her dreams. It was because of this she had even begun to like Aragorn for the person he was.

But she could not see herself with someone who was but a boy in her eyes, even at twenty years of age. For in the infinite wisdom and greatness of the elves, men often seemed beneath her. Arwen could not see how Lúthien, or Idril, could ever have chosen to spend their days with a man? Nay, though she be the likeness of Lúthien, her doom was not the same.

So why did he stay in her mind? 

_I've moved further than I thought I could_

 _But I miss you more than I thought I would_

Here the stars were strange. The land was strange. Mordor loomed close and threatened despair. Many leagues lay between him and home and it only increased the loneliness.

Aragorn was in the company of those he called his friends and comrades, but none truly knew him. Many years he had walked under a different name, aiding the free peoples in their fight against Sauron. He had started by pledging his service to the King of Rohan, and now he found himself Captain-General of Gondor, over all save the steward and his son. Deeds of valour and renown he had done, and gained respect and loyalty. Many loved him and he them, but one grew weary of hiding secrets. All he craved was to be in the company of those he had nothing to hide from.

His thoughts often wandered back to Rivendell, and he thought of his brothers and foster-father. Most often he thought of her. He loved Arwen from the first time he saw her. It seemed strange, to love someone so instantly, but he knew it in his heart. It also pained him to think of her. The bitter-sweet of loving someone with all your soul and not knowing if they returned your love.

Indeed he had set his eyes on a lofty goal. On one hand it tormented him, on the other, it drove him. All his deeds he did with her in the back of his mind, never letting his goal wander. Other women had been offered him but he showed no interest; he would not waver.

Their last meeting had not been bitter, but Elrond warned Aragorn of what he desired would entail. Elrond would not be easily parted with his daughter. But that was not what Aragorn worried most of, instead he wondered how to win the heart of a lady so noble and fair.

Once, years ago, he had been told of his lineage, and he had been proud. So proud! But when he saw Arwen, and it meant nothing. His lineage paled to hers, would she dare to look so low? Still, he was not the same man that rode out of Rivendell. Perhaps she would look again.

Aragorn sighed and rolled over on his pad of blankets, but found himself looking at the stars again. If she rejected him, time would fade her memory. Except she had enchanted him more than he thought possible, and did not wish to think of such things yet. Oh, he was weary. Perhaps it was time to go home again, after all these years. He deemed he still had some time in Gondor yet, and his way home would be long and tedious.

His heart ached, for love and comfort. Most of all, just her presence. 

_And I'll use you as a warning sign_

 _That if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind_

Twenty and nine years passed since Aragorn left Rivendell though it was but a thought to the life of an elf. Arwen once more visited the land of her grandmother. She had come back to Lothlórien to seek the comfort and counsel of Galadriel, for even in this short time Arwen had become grave. Rivendell did not feel the same after Aragorn had left. A sadness once more settled over the Valley, and Arwen could not bear it.

The thought of Aragorn frequented her mind less so these days, save for some nights she could only ponder his fate and wonder where he was in the world. She could not understand why he stuck with her so. Never had she given much consideration to the life of an Edain.

Arwen spent most of her time alone reading, or reflecting on nature as the elves do in the expanse of the woods of Lothlórien. She also spent time with her grandmother weaving tapestries and having quiet talks.

" _Nana_ , how so did you know you loved _Adar_?" Arwen asked as she wove the needle between the threads.

Galadriel smiled but did not look up from her work. Long had she talked with her granddaughter and perceived much that was not told. Arwen had mentioned Aragorn a few times and always talked differently about the son of man. She knew now that Arwen sought an answer for her troubled heart, but it was not an answer Galadriel could give. It would be a choice Arwen would have to make. But unbeknownst to Arwen, Galadriel knew Aragorn had arrived but two days ago, weary and worn, seeking rest. The years had not changed Arwen, but they had changed him. Now he was a man, in body and mind.

It was this reason that Galadriel smiled, and took long with her reply. "Because he saw me for who I was."

She bade Arwen to walk beneath the trees later that day, and so she did. She walked in solitude, attempting to empty her thoughts. It was then that she caught sight of someone walking amongst the mallorn trees, though they did not see her. And then she recognized him, and her heart skipped a beat.

Arwen gazed at the boy she once knew, though he was no longer an adolescent. Tall he stood, and lordly he looked, for he was clad in the raiment of the elves. His face was tan and weathered, but still the blood of Númenor ran in his veins and his face belied the years that had passed. She felt an odd attraction to him that she had never felt to a human before. But how else did Aragorn change? Did he still love her?

She stood frozen as he walked towards her, and when he finally looked upon her, she saw in his eyes that is was true. And it was in this moment she did not deny the feeling in her heart.

They spent many months spending every waking moment with each other, strengthening their bond and love. And in this time, Arwen sought to know Aragorn's soul and loved him, and learned why Lúthien and Idril of old chose their fate.

Thus Arwen chose hers, though any of the Eldar would have said it was folly. 

_And I'll use you as focal point_

 _So I don't lose sight of what I want_

He sat alone on the stone bench in the deep watches of the night, Andúril upon his lap, gleaming in the moonlight. It would be but the very next evening that the company planned to set out of Rivendell to Mordor.

But much was on Aragorn's mind, and it weighed heavily. He did not hear the footsteps that approached. A hand rested on his shoulder, but he did not flinch, for he knew the touch.

Silence stretched between them, until Aragorn spoke. " ' _A great doom awaits you, either to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin.*_ ' Elrond once told me this, years ago.

Long have I hidden in the darkness, ever hunted by the enemy. Long have I endured, and suffered many things. Yet now nears the time for secrecy no longer. Here events unfold before me that I never dreamed of, yet all I see before me is still darkness. Boromir bids me come to Minas Tirith, and I will go, but that path is filled with uncertainty; and I do not know if Gondor is ready, for I know who sits on the Steward's chair. There is no certainty in these dark times and all may be lost.

I hope for things to come to pass but how will they happen? Is my hope ill placed?

I walk still in darkness for I cannot foresee what choices I will need to make. What doom awaits me? Will I rise, or will I fall?"

Arwen moved to sit by her betrothed, and moved his face towards hers.

"I know you, Aragorn. You were named 'Estel', for you brought hope. The darkness brings despair but I hope because of you. You are a man of great valour and have done many great deeds. I believe you will help bring an end to this Shadow. And then we shall be wed and have children in happier times."

"I dare not think that far," Aragorn said, "but your hope brings me hope."

"I trust you will make the right decisions when it comes the time. You will be the leader you were born to be." Arwen sought his eyes. "And I will watch over you ever in your thoughts, _vanimelda_."

Aragorn could not help but smile. "If it were not for you, I would wander and be lost."

And it was there they spent the last few hours before the dawn, savoring each others company. For they knew it might be the last time they ever saw each other, for even with hope, perilous was the Company's mission.

* * *

* Quote from _The Lord of the Rings,_ Appendix A, The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen.


End file.
